


Lester the Turkey

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: philip, lukas, and their pet, lester the turkey





	

When Philip gets home from his last class of the day, he finds Lukas sitting on the kitchen floor of their small house, with a bowl of dry cereal in front of him.

It isn’t the cereal or the fact that he’s sitting in the middle of the floor that is most alarming, though.

It’s the small brown turkey that’s pecking pieces of Captain Crunch cereal out of the bowl.

When he hears him, Lukas looks back, a wide smile tugging on his lips.

“Philip! Look what I got.” He says. Philip sets his bag down, brows furrowing, gaze locked on the elephant-or should he say, turkey-in the room.

“Lukas. Why is there a bird in the kitchen?” He asks. Lukas looks down at the turkey, as if he forgot it was there, and then back up at Philip, his smile never faltering.

“This is Lester.” Lukas says.

“Please don’t tell me he’s dinner.” Philip says. Lukas gasps, and he reaches out, cupping his hands around the turkey’s head.

“He could hear you!”

“He’s a turkey.”

“Our turkey.”

“Our turkey?”

“I told you I wanted a pet.”

“I figured you meant a fish. Or a dog.”

“How different is a turkey, really?” Lukas asks. He climbs to his feet, and sets the bowl on the counter.

“Check it out. His coop is right out back.” Lukas says, heading for the back door. Running a hand over his tired face, Philip follows him.

Sure enough, right outside the door, sits a nice-and obviously handmade-coop. It even has a wooden plank with the letters LESTER painted on it nailed to the front.

Lukas opens the door, and Lester the turkey makes his way through Philip’s legs and out onto the porch, stepping into his coop. Lukas shuts the door behind him, and stands up, a huge grin on his face.

“You like him?”

Philip lets out a breath, shaking his head.

“We’re 22 years old. We don’t even know how to take care of a turkey.” Philip says, heading back inside. Lukas follows him, and leans against the counter as he goes to the fridge. Philip pulls out bread, meat, and cheese, about to make a sandwich, when he hears Lukas gasp. He stops, brows knitting together.

“What?” He asks.

Lukas nods his chin toward the plastic container filled with meat. Turkey, to be exact.

“He’s outside, Lukas.”

“You are not eating his brothers.”

“His brothers?” Philip asks incredulously, brows arching.

“Philip.” Lukas says. Philip sighs, but puts the turkey meat into the trash.

“I’m gonna take a shower. You coming?” Lukas asks.

Philip, relieved, nods, and the two head up the stairs.

* * *

 

Philip isn’t the biggest fan of Lester. That’s something he’s made abundantly clear in the month since Lukas brought him home.

Lukas believed him, too. Until now.

He has one class that only goes at 8 o clock, two times a week. When he gets home, it’s often nearly 11.

He comes in quietly, setting his bag down on the table, and going into the living room, seeing the white light of the TV on the wall.

He isn’t expecting to find Philip curled up on the couch, a giant blanket on his lap, Lester in his lap.

He’s a little peeved, initially. Lester will only sit on Lukas’ lap for a few minutes, before he gets bored and heads off in search of something to eat.

Still, he can’t help but smile. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, and takes a picture of the two, cuddled up together.

Philip may act indifferent to Lester when Lukas is around, but Lukas knows now that Philip has become just as attached as he has.

* * *

 

Philip gets home from the store to find Lukas arguing with Lester in the kitchen.

It’s fairly one sided, since Lester is only making warbling noises. Still, Lukas is chastising him for being rude.

“What are you doing?” Philip asks. Lukas looks over at him, frowning.

“He bit my finger.”

“Why?”

“Because I tried to put a sweater on him.”

_“Lukas.”_

“It’s for the holidays!”

“Promise me you won’t make him wear a sweater.”

“Since when do you defend him?”

Philip narrows his eyes, and Lukas’ frown deepens.

“Fine. No more sweaters.”

* * *

Lukas likes to bring Lester onto the bike with him. The only problem is that turkeys are actually quite wiggly, especially Lester.

So Philip comes up with a solution.

For only $23.99, Philip orders a harness made for a bird. Philip didn’t even know that was a thing, but it turns out, there are harnesses for most birds. You just have to look.

He walks out to find Lukas sitting on the bike, holding a noisy Lester in his arms.

“Got you a present.” Philip says, holding it out. Lukas peers at the box, and his face lights up.

“No way! That’s so sick!” Lukas exclaims. Philip smiles, and pulls it out of the box. Lukas quickly puts it on Lester, and clips him into the bike. He still keeps a protective hand on him, but the prior fear of Lester flying off the bike seems to have gone away.

Philip loves that damn turkey. He’ll never admit it out loud, but he loves it. And, of course, Lukas. He loves him, too.


End file.
